Grasped
by Fiona12690
Summary: E/O Challenge: WOW: Guise. " When something has been taken away from you I did not teach you to become suicidal!" Warnings: Pre-Series, AU.


**Grasped**

**Summary: E/O Challenge: WOW: Guise.** " When something has been taken away from you I did not teach you to become suicidal!" **Warnings: Pre-Series, AU.**

**A/N:** This is my second attempt at an E/O Challenge. I hope you enjoy.

Three years ago I slipped into the world under a new guise, a different aspect in place of an old one. Would Dean or Dad recognize me after all these years? I've become someone new on the outside as well as in. No longer was I the sweet boy they both knew me to be, but I was now more of a fierce hunger that I was raised to be.

And it was all because of something that happened three years ago. Three years ago I had met a girl that I had grown to care for. Her name was Jessica and three years ago I lost her the same way that I had lost my mother. Jessica was on the ceiling, flames licking at her body. I tried to get to her but there was no use, she was gone, consumed by the flames and so was I. Or so it felt like. My friend Devon had pulled me from my apartment before it had gone up in flames completely.

When I realized that I had lost everything my old normal life consisted of I dove into my new life as a hunter once more, fighting and killing every evil sonvabitch that got in my way. I was no longer just Samuel Winchester who qualified for a scholarship to Stanford. I was Samuel Winchester the hunter who now grasped a new guise in his hand. Never again would I underestimate the supernatural as long as I lived ever again. It only requires you to be saved by others.

It was only supposed to be a simple vampire, just one according to Bobby who I had been in contact with for almost two years now since he had found me working a case. But it belonged to a nest as I learned later on. And having to be saved by two hunters after all these years got to me, especially when I realized who I was being saved by.

" Sammy?"

It was Dean that spoke and behind him was our father. I knew my brother wanted to say more by the look on his face, he had so many questions.

" Get him up Dean." That was the signal for the end of the conversation for a while. I knew what would be coming when I got to wherever we were going though.

**-GRASPED-**

" You want to tell me why we found you with a nest full of vampires?" My father's voice was both questioning and demanding a response from me.

" Hunting." My answer as short and simple, but not what they wanted.

" Hunting? Sammy, what the hell? Why the hell are you hunting we thought you were at school! " Dean bellowed at his little brother.

" I haven't been there in three years."

" What?"

" I had my reasons for leaving and I have my reasons for hunting. Now if you don't mind. I actually have a job in Denver." I started to get up off of the bed that I had been placed upon when Dean had shoved my injured body lightly back upon it.

" You are in no shape to go anywhere. Those vamps made you their chew toy for days before we found you." Dean pointed out.

" Look, I've got to go. Thanks for saving my ass, but..."

" But, nothing Samuel. Your brother is right. You're not in any shape to go anywhere. Now you're going to tell us why you left school."

" I don't think so. It's my own personal reason."

" Is it the reason you began hunting again." Dean questioned. He was always to smart when it came to me. It was only a matter of time before he pieced that little bit together.

My silence told them my answer to my brother's question.

" So it is. Sammy, talk to me at least." Dean looked like he was going to start pleading with me for an answer.

" I'm hunting the thing that killed my girlfriend." I started to explain. " I just got home. I thought she was in the shower, the water was running. The music was playing. I called out her name, but I never got an answer. I thought she couldn't hear me. I went to lay down on the bed and there she was on the ceiling, eyes wide open in fear. She was bleeding and then the flames consumed her body. I would have died with her if my friend Devon hadn't pulled me from my apartment. "

" Sammy..." Dean started.

" So I dropped everything and went searching for the bastard. That was three years ago. _The Demon_ killed my girlfriend and I've decided it's next." I replied with such conviction.

" You've been hunting by yourself for three years. You could have gotten yourself killed!" Dean yelled.

" Dean!" Dad's voice carried over Dean's as Dad turned towards me.

" When something has been taken away from you I did not teach you to become suicidal!"

" Don't..." I started.

" Do not tell me what to do boy I am still your father no matter what age you are! What you did was reckless! The first thing you should have done was call me or your brother not go off on your own."

" I..."

" I don't want to hear it Samuel. We are going to grab your stuff and you are going to join this family in hunting down this demon. You understand me." He told me in his ' You will do as I say' voice. Looking at their faces I could tell that they weren't letting me leave this room until I said something and it looked like I'd better say something positive.

" Yes sir."

**A/N: Ok, I hate this ending, but it had to end here. It was already getting too long. **

**-Fiona12690**


End file.
